Something To Celebrate!
by Female-Fighter
Summary: It's the Princes Birthday, and maybe he isn't as self centered about things as I thought. He has really made me enjoy things here. "Happy Birthday Senpai"


**Something to Celebrate!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Tamaki sat with the guests, who were more wound up than usual. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why, though she refused to ask and have Tamaki go into one of his long rants.  
"Kyouya-senpai, is something coming up? I mean are we holding a party or something all the guests seem excited about something?" Haruhi casually walked by him in hopes of an answer. She hadn't been informed of anything coming up and she wanted to mentally prepare herself for another party unlike the first one she had to attend.  
"Well technically no, we aren't holding anything of present but Tamaki's birthday is this week, Thursday to be correct. While he won't allow us to do anything for him the ladies have been planning something for the last few months."  
"I didn't know his birthday was this week." To be honest she didn't know when anyone's birthday was. They didn't mention it and she never tried to figure it out. "That's odd I would have figured Tamaki-senpai to be someone that treated his birthday as a holiday."  
"Mi'lord told us not to worry about it, we aren't sure why but he may have plans." Hikaru and Kaoru slid in next to them joining in the conversation. They talked for a little bit before heading back to the guests, they didn't want to seem rude but Haruhi brought up a point they all thought about, Tamaki wasn't one to shy away from events, and he wasn't old so he shouldn't be dreading it. What was going on through his head?

Haruhi sat at home and tried to work on her homework but she couldn't help but try to figure out a way to surprise Tamaki with something whether he wanted it or not. While she still thought he was a complete idiot at times and lived in his own carefree world he still deserved something. The air around that clubroom was so peacefully, close; you could tell there was some sort of magic that just stayed with them. She hated to admit it but she was starting to like being a part of the Host Club and that was probably thanks to Tamaki. She snapped up and reached for her house phone, it was perfect. Now she just needed help to pull it off.

Tamaki sat at his house after the club events and played the piano. The ladies had thrown a party for him and he was grateful but he didn't feel he needed one. He was happy to just have his friends around him for his birthday, getting anything else just seemed out of place. Last year he had just moved from France and hadn't really known anyone besides Kyouya. He decided then it wasn't a big deal; that was the first year he had a friend to spend his birthday with and they had dinner here. It helped since he missed his mother and he hadn't seen his father that much.  
His eyes refocused on the piano and out of his daydream as he saw his phone light up in the corner of his eye. Why would Kyouya be calling now, they had figured everything out for their next theme idea earlier?  
"Hi Kyouya is everything okay?"  
"How quickly can you get to Shinjuku Gyoen?"  
"Twenty Minutes I guess, why? Is everything okay?"  
"If I told you no, could you be here in ten?"  
"Yea but Kyouya…" He pulled the phone from his ear and looked realizing the call ended, he was hung up on. What was going on? He called to have the car brought around and ran to get his shoes, something wasn't right and he was going to figure it out.

When he arrived he had no idea where exactly he should go, the park wasn't exactly small.  
"Mi'lord, over here!" The twins met him at one of the gates in; both were out of breath from running. "It's Haruhi!"  
"What about Haruhi, is she okay?" Tamaki couldn't stop but become flustered at the thought that harm came to her. "Why did she come here alone?"  
"She came here with us but we got separated and we need help to find her, the sun is setting and we want to make sure she is found before it gets dark." The three of them started heading to one of the gardens where they were before. As they got closer Tamaki stopped walking, he saw Hunny waving to them with Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi next to him. It was a trick.

"Guys what are you doing?"  
"Haruhi wanted to do something special for you today. She came up with this whole idea." Hikaru commented as they continued to walk to the others.  
Tamaki couldn't believe she had planned this, a picnic near the soon to bloom cherry blossoms and near the French Garden. He loved this park as it was but now it held more meaning in his heart.  
"Happy Birthday Senpai, hope you like it. Kyouya-senpai told me about your favorite dishes and how you loved this spot so I tried to get it all right. The twins planned the reason to get you here, Mitsukuni and Mori brought the cake."  
"Thank you, all of you, this means a lot." He smiled brightly and held back the tears of happiness he felt coming. He loved his friends for doing this, he was grateful to have them in his life. This really was the best birthday ever had.  
"Hey Mi'lord is that a grey hair?"  
"Oh shut up Hikaru." He nudged his shoulder as he sat on the grass. 

He would never forget his eighteenth birthday, it was truly a great day surrounded by the best people in the world. He couldn't ask for anything more, to be with family, the ones that he would do anything for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This took me a little over an hour to do and it isn't the greatest. I can't write right now…like on paper so my thoughts aren't as organized as I would like but I was on my way to my college and got the idea for this. This is my first birthday type of story so I wasn't really sure what to do but I love Tamaki so I had to do something :)

~Femalefighter~


End file.
